


Impossible

by HaHeePrime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Closest I'll ever come to Smut, Forbidden Love, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited... Or Is It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime
Summary: Sometimes I-Prime just really, really, really wanna frag/be fragged by Megatron.It's an issue.We don't even have spikes/valves/etc. in my universe.But I-Prime read fanfiction. And sometimes... sometimes I wish we did.





	Impossible

**IMPOSSIBLE**

 

You want it  
Know you shouldn’t want it  
_No_ , you shouldn’t want it!  
Tell yourself you shouldn’t want it  
Want it anyway.

You want the warm slick slide of metal  
Sudden snick of cold undoing  
Wash of wet fire through your limbs  
And taste of copper in your throat  
To feel his fingers  
Slither-slide-sneak in your systems  
Soul unzipped and body open  
Want the weight, the white, the overwhelming  
Want the melting.  
Want.

The want is hard and hollow in your gut  
Your whole body is _hole._  
You reach for something that was never there  
For something he can never give you  
Something you can never give to him. 

You wish you had the right equipment:  
Were more selfish  
More assertive  
More fulfilled  
More filled.  
You wish you were, for once, the one who takes. 

You tell yourself you will be faithful  
Unselfish  
Restrained.  
You tell yourself this isn’t him  
This isn’t you  
(it is)  
You tell yourself all of these things--  
But still you want. 

Want to be taken  
Token  
Torch aflame  
Want to be overcome. 

You want it  
Shouldn’t want it  
Know you shouldn’t want it  
No. 

You close your eyes and tell yourself  
to stop. 

You wish--  
You wait--  
You want-- 

You shouldn’t want

You go.

 


End file.
